


Another Day, Another Door (Hell will always come before you grow)

by Ymaia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other, Scott's POV, Stiles and Scott weren't childhood friends, Stiles's POV in the second chapter, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymaia/pseuds/Ymaia
Summary: Stiles has been a hunter ever since he can remember. He thinks he's doing humanity a big favor by ridding the world of monsters. When he's in charge of guarding the hunter group's newest prisoner, something changes.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

When they invade his home, they catch him off guard. He’s an alpha, but he doesn’t stand a chance against their arsenal of wolfsbane filled bullets, tasers and arrows. Someone brought a bat. They try to make him expose the location of the rest of his pack, but he stays silent. So they beat him half dead and carry him off.

His head feels cloudy, but he understands enough to know they’re in the woods now, and reason tells him, they’ve made sure they’re too far away from any civilization, that screaming for help was delusive. They undress him up to his shorts and throw him into a vault beneath the ground. He knows someone is guarding him, because he hears steps from above.

They don’t ever ask him again about his pack, but they torture him anyways. He doesn’t give them the satisfaction to give out, even when they try new ways to make him.

***

It’s the weekend and Stiles is in charge of feeding him. The door opens with a screeching noise. “It’s time,“ he says and slides a tray up to Scott. “You have 15 minutes“. Scott looks at the plate, then up to Stiles, who is already about to close the door behind him again. After what must have been 15 minutes he comes back and finds the plate still full, water untouched. Stiles raises his eyebrows, but takes it away wordlessly.

The next day they play the same game. Stiles slides up a tray with paltry food and water and Scott locks onto his gaze. Stiles ignores it and leaves. After 15 minutes he takes away the whole thing.

On the third day Stiles enters the room when he brings Scott his meal. He stops right in front of the mountain ash circle and doesn’t break eye contact when he places the tray right at Scott’s dirty feet. “Eat.“ It’s an order.

Scott doesn’t eat nor drink. Not even when after 15 minutes Stiles isn’t back.

It’s the fourth day and Scott knows the hunters will be coming home again, and he hopes their hunt had been unsuccessful. It was. Stiles is early that day, or at least that’s what Scott’s sense of time tells him. He kneels down carefully in front of the supernatural barrier and slides the tray suggestively towards Scott. “Eat,“ he says “You’ll need it“. He sounds sincere. Scott looks away. He feels Stiles gaze linger on him a second longer before he walks away.

***

When Stiles slides the door open on the fifth day Scott doesn’t look up, because his eyes burn too much. There is dried blood on his skin and he is at the edge of passing out, but his werewolf metabolism wouldn’t let him. He can feel Stiles walking up to him anyway, because every step feels like a shockwave where his new sensitive skin touches the ground. Stiles hesitates a second,  but he passes the mountain ash and enters the area within Scott’s reach. He crouches and leads the water bottle to Scott’s dried out lips. Scott’s clawed hand is at Stiles’ throat in less than a millisecond and his eyes flicker red. Stiles looks like a doe caught in the headlights, immobilized and eyes wide in shock.

Scott comes to his senses and releases him from his deathly grip, arms falling by his sides, exhausted and useless again. He drinks half the water. Stiles doesn’t offer him food.

***

He drinks a little from now on every day, and Stiles doesn’t leave until he’s had enough. Scott takes little sips and Stiles waits patiently until he’s finished. They don’t talk.

***

On the eighth day Stiles returns with food again and Scott eats. Stiles makes sure he stays outside the barrier, but he stays. Scott tries to ignore the way he watches him the whole time.

***

The days after Stiles slips a chocolate bar into his cell every now and then with his meals. The first time it happens, Scott wonders if Stiles plays mind games with him, but it’s real and he looks up to Stiles with big eyes. Stiles looks away and shifts uncomfortably under Scott’s gaze.

***

Scott has lost count on how long he has been captured. His days are long and his nights filled with torture. His only gleam of hope are the times when Stiles brings him food and keeps him company. Sometimes he thinks it’s the only thing keeping him sane. Maybe even alive.

***

Every time Scott catches Stiles looking at him, Stiles averts his gaze quickly. One time Scott feels like Stiles wants to say something, but in the last second decides against speaking it. Scott lets it go.

***

One day he hears Stiles’ voice through the ceiling. The sound of which he’s ever heard so rarely, but recognizes immediately. He can’t really catch what he’s saying, but it’s loud and he sounds upset. There is another voice silencing him. Scott shudders because he knows what that voice is capable of. He doesn’t hear Stiles anymore.

He is relieved when he spots a familiar silhouette at the entrance to his cell. Something is wrong with the way he shoves himself forward, but Scott can’t exactly tell what it is.

***

Stiles stays longer now, even after Scott has finished his meal and emptied the water bottle. He doesn’t look at Scott the most time, instead seems lost in thought himself. Sometimes he plays with the keys of his car absently. Scott wants to ask, but he never does.

***

Scott doesn’t have a window, but somehow he knows the moon has already settled high in the sky when the door opens with its familiar sound. Scott knows it’s time for another torture session, but instead he finds Stiles walking up to him with large steps. He holds a heavy key in his hand and doesn’t hesitate to access Scott’s area of reach to open the wolfsbane spiked bonds. The skin beneath is red and raw and the sharp breeze of cold air stings.

Scott doesn’t know what to do, so he sits still, even after the last chain falls to the ground with a metallic echo. Stiles looks at him with a muddled expression and it takes some moments until he finds his voice again.   
“You’re free! Up!“ he demands, pulling him up. Scott doesn’t remember how to walk, but with Stiles’ help he somehow makes it upstairs and out the front door.

The sounds and scents of nature are overwhelming. Colors explode in Scott’s head, bringing every cell of his body back to life. He feels the wilderness, the night drawing on him ravenously and after an  eternity of locking the beast away, he allows his wolf instincts to take over. He inhales the freezing air deeply before he howls, each note setting him free until he feels himself again.   
He hears rushed voices approaching and he panics. Eyes wide, he turns around to Stiles, who still stands in the doorframe, cheeks flushed.   
“They’re coming back! Run!“ he shouts and it’s the first time Scott follows the order of a hunter.

In the distance he can hear his torturers yelling, followed by Stiles’ pained gasps in between thuds. He smells blood. He doesn’t look back.

***

On the next full moon Scott returns with his pack. They take out one by one while Scott makes his way to the cellar. The door opens with a screech.

“It’s time,“ he says.


	2. Chapter 2

The Alpha drags him to his feet, and Stiles can’t stop shaking. He’s cold, he’s exhausted, but most of all, he’s scared. He keeps his head down low, locking the thick stench of blood away deep in his mind. Scotts hand never leaves his back as he leads him outside.

Stiles gets shoved into the backseat of a car nearby and flinches when something unfamiliar meets his shoulders. But it’s soft and he realises it’s a blanket. Through the window he sees Scott getting on a motorcycle and vanish into the night. Stiles catches the faces of the men in the front seat through the mirror and he thinks he’s seen them before, but never in their human form. He doesn’t dare to speak. The thought of literally being thrown to the wolves lies like a lump in his throat. He feels dizzy and tightens the grip on his blanket like it’s the only thing left to hold on to. 

***

Stiles can’t tell how much time has passed when the car comes to a halt. His guards order him to get out and Stiles obeys. He’s expecting to be left beaten up in the alley, if he’s lucky. 

He isn’t lucky. With one hand unpleasantly in Stiles’s neck, his guard leads him inside a building and Stiles is sure its shattered walls are the last thing he’ll see. He wonders if the pack always did the dirty work for Scott there. He wonders if he’ll get a chance to talk to him before… 

“Tea?” 

The familiar voice behind him pulls him out of his dark mindplace. 

Not waiting for an answer, Scott slides a cup over the counter in his direction. Stiles is too tired, too exhausted and too confused to process.

“You can leave us alone” Scott says to his pack, eyes never leaving Stiles’s. 

“You sure? I can chain him up, if…” 

“Theo!” The Alpha glares, “Just go. We’ll be fine. Right?” 

Stiles nods slowly, yet emotionless. When the pack leaves, he does feel relieve.

Scott looks at him for a while and Stiles shifts uncomfortably, his blanket still tugged in tight. “Come with me” Scott says, leading the way to a bathroom. “Let’s clean you up first and take care of your injuries, okay?” 

***

Blank eyes meet their reflection as Stiles steps out of the shower. He scrubs away the last bits of dried blood from his face. He looks for his clothes but instead finds new ones on the edge of the bathtub. Their soft fabric feels soothing to the bruised blue and black skin. It isn’t until then that Stiles’s sigh turns into a sudden sobbing. Soon hot tears run down his face and it’s yet another fight he loses.

Out of nowhere he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Stiles. It’s over” it’s the first time the Alpha says his name and it’s only later that Stiles realises he’d never told him.

***

Stiles’s wounds take time to heal and Scott offers him a place to stay in the loft. He gets side-eyed by some of the pack members, clearly not happy with their Alpha’s decision, but they leave him alone. Others don’t act unfriendly towards him, but keep their distance. He knows he should feel threatened, but he doesn’t.

***

Even after weeks in the loft, he isn’t allowed to watch the pack training and it bothers him. He wants to give something back, for saving his live, for letting him stay, for the kindness he’s been met with. 

“Stiles, it’s not that I think that you’re weak, it’s just that…”

“You don’t trust me” Stiles completes Scott’s sentence without batting an eye. He doesn’t phrase it as a question. And he understands.

***

A dark rattling sound lets him jump out of his bed immediately. He rushes out of his room only to have his notion confirmed. He sees guns and sharp glistening arrows pointed at the corner of the living room, where red eyes gleam back in a grim response.

“Finally!” Stiles says a bit too loudly, and the faces turn to him. “I thought you’d let me rot here forever” he says,s walking up to the group “among these filthy animals.”

He takes his place at the side of the hunting party like he’d done countless times before.

“You led them here?” Scott’s deep wolfish voice rings in his ears. Stiles brings himself to smile despite of it. 

"See, it was so easy. Don’t be presumptuous. Man, I hate stupid wolves.”

*** 

They search the loft while Scott is huddled in the corner, alert and fangs bared. Stiles guards him, face blank. Despite his calm appearance, he’s sure Scott can hear his heart racing.

 “Leave him to me” Stiles proclaims quickly when they’re done. He points a gun at Scott’s head. 

“I guess you were right not to trust me, weren’t you” Stiles murmurs, positioning himself between his friends and the Alpha.

“Stiles- ” Scott turns back to his human form, still cowering in the dark. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“I think I do.”  

Stiles doesn’t hesitate. 

A loud shot echoes through the building, drowning the Alpha’s scream in its own thundering noise. Stiles feels warm thick splatters drop down his hand. All too familiar with the sensation, he drops the gun and turns to his friends.

His former prisoner now lies motionless. 

Stiles is following the hunter party to the exit with firm steps. Right before the doorframe he slows down, taking one last look back.

He sees Scott’s eyes flutter open and their gazes lock for a moment.

He winks and closes the door behind him. 


End file.
